Snape Children
by PennedNBlack
Summary: Snape spent one foolish drunken, grief-stricken night with a woman he would have never in his life slept with. She had been one of his friends enemies, but he did so anyway. He later finds out (eleven years after that night) that he fathered twins. A boy and a girl. This is about Snape learning to handle the challenges of being a father and a double agent.


Snape stormed into the lowly wizarding bar. He had just witnessed Lily's death, and guilt surged through him. She was gone and he had been a part of the monstrous movement that had killed her. He wished he were dead. Numb and dead. He stepped up to the bar and demanded an entire bottle of firewhiskey from the bartender.

"Are you sure, Severus?" She asked.

He hadn't realized anyone in the godforsaken bar would recognize him. He looked at the woman. He shook his head .

"Well?"

"I'll have the whole damn bottle, Sarah," he said annoyed, but pleased to see her looking so miserable. She had been one of the many females in love with Black, and he hated her.

"Ten Galleons."

"That's a rip off," he said slamming his hands down on the bar.

Sarah smiled, "oh what you don't have the money, Sevy?"

"Don't call me that," he snarled as he set the money down in front of her. Watching as she pocketed half of it.

"Enjoy," she teased.

He began feverishly pouring himself glassfuls, draining them as soon as they were filled. He knew he was going to be miserable in the morning, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was forget this day. As the night progressed Snape became more and more intoxicated. He finished off two bottles of firewhiskey.

"Alright, Sevy its closing time," Sarah said.

He glared at her, his words slurred, "I killed her. I fucking killed her."

"Killed who?"

His head rested inches from the bar, and he looked at Sarah sweat pouring down his face. The smell of body odor and alcohol mixed in the air. He didn't want to admit what he had been a part of, not to someone like her. She had been one of Lily's friends, a part of the group that had tormented him most of his life. He hated her, and he didn't quite understand why he answered her, but he felt as though he owed Lily that much.

"Lily," he spat at Sarah.

"What? Lily's dead?" She looked as though she had been slapped in the face. "You said you killed her?"

"I was a part of what killed her." He lifted up his sleeve revealing the mark on his arm.

Sarah bit her lip, also lifting sleeve on her left arm. "I guess we both killed her then. I didn't realize it was going to be tonight."

Snape looked outraged, "You were one of her closest friends!"

"Oh shut up! You were in love with her. You followed her around like a puppy! Besides I have my reasons for being involved with the Dark Lord. It's been beneficial for business."

Snape glared at her, "You were the one that let him know where she lived?"

"No! I would never do that. I'd rather die than do that," she was hiding something.

Snape took a swig of what was left in the bottle before Sarah grabbed it from him doing the same. He saw the tears falling down her face. She finished off what was left in the bottle before going over and locking the door. She then poured herself a glass of red wine.

"I guess I'm just as guilty as you."

"Why did you join? When did you join?"

"I joined… Well, it's complicated. I've been a member for around a year now."

"Complicated?" He asked.

"I've used the Death Eaters to make some extra money…" she bit her lip not wanting to say what she was exactly or that she hadn't been with Sirius in over two years because of her infidelity.

Snape laughed, "You're a hooker?"

"It's not funny! And it didn't start off that way… I was seeing someone, and then he decided that he could just lend me out whenever he wanted," she sipped generously from her glass.

"It suits you," he slurred having taken the bottle of wine she had opened. He drank from it freely.

She went over to slap him, but tripped and fell into his lap, she was more intoxicated than she realized. Tears flowed freely from her eyes; she was pathetic crying in Severus Snape's lap. What had her life become? One of her best friends was dead and what made it worse was that she had avoided talking to Lily this whole time. Sarah tried to get up, but slipped, her hand grazing Snape's manhood. She fell into his chest, and before she realized what was happening they were kissing.

His lips were firm, but sloppy against hers, but she didn't care. She'd been with worse. Soon his hands were around her waist pulling her closer to him. She nimbly unbuttoned his shirt revealing to her surprise his toned chest and abs. He was fitter than she had expected. Her hands lingered over his body, her nails lightly grazing his skin.

Soon they found themselves grinding against one another in their underwear. Snape couldn't take it any longer and roughly pushed her against the bar. He removed her bra with some difficulty, but was pleased what he saw when he removed it. His hands quickly moved to her exposed breasts, teasing her nipples.

A moan escaped her lips, as her hands went to tug down his underwear. She desperately wanted him inside her. She released his erection from the confines of his briefs. She looked down and smiled. It was bigger than she expected, and now she only hoped that he knew how to use it. She removed her panties, draping a leg around his waist, revealing her dripping heat to him.

He kissed her neck gently as he entered her. It felt great. He didn't focus on anything else but this moment, eagerly thrusting into her. He wasn't worried about her pleasure only his own, but whatever he seemed to be doing she must have enjoyed because she kept saying 'Oh God, yes.' Even if she was just exclaiming this to make him think he was an excellent lover he didn't care. It was working. He wasn't thinking about Lily.

Sarah didn't reach her orgasm. Snape came before she was even there, but she didn't care. The two of them collapsed on the floor together.

"We tell no one this happened," Sarah said feeling embarrassed, but nevertheless resting her sweaty body against his. It was comforting to have someone there with her, even if it was Snape.

"Agreed," he said still catching his breath.


End file.
